A Date With Disaster
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: "Great! Do you still want to do something together? Like tomorrow, at noon? I know some great places to eat…" he trailed off. "Wait—what?" Aang burst out. His heart dropped. Both seemed to ignore his outburst. "I'd love to." Katara blushed again. "I'll see you tomorrow? Right here?" "Yeah—see you tomorrow!" Zen internally cheered and ran off. Aang/Katara Post-Season three
1. Meeting Disaster

A/N: Okay. I was expecting this to be shorter like a one-shot or something but...my fingers had something else in mind. If this gets enough reviews and stuff, many I'll continue this...(okay actually I already started the next chapter soyeahi'mgonnafinishthisanywaysbutit wouldbenicetogetreviews...). So um, I know there's gonna be a lot of confusion and shit going on round, and I'm really scared to post this because:

1) This is my first Avatar fic

2) I'm worried you guys would react badly to this. If you are, I'm sorry.

So um, yeah. So ahead.

Disclaimer: _don't own D: I WANT TO PLEASE._

* * *

**A Date With Disaster**

_Chapter One: Meeting Disaster_

* * *

There was one memory Katara was especially fond of reminiscing during her time travelling the Fire Nation.

It was a few days after Aang hosted that secret dance party for the Fire Nation kids. Katara's blood was still singing from the dance she had with Aang—who knew he could dance like that? In fact, who knew he could be so bold in front of all those Fire Nation kids? Where did the shy, goofy kid from the iceberg go? If there was one thing Katara prided herself in, was knowing the Avatar inside and out—but ever since waking up from Ba Sing Se, it's like he was a whole new different person and Katara wasn't sure if she hated or liked it.

Anyways, after that nice boost of fun, the team, after ganging up on Sokka and berating him endlessly, forced him to re-schedule his schedule. Even Toph had to admit the vibrations from the 'secret dance party' had given her a good mood. Who knew? Maybe one day when war was over, these Fire Nation kids would remember that one night of freedom and help the Avatar with peace.

As Appa sailed at a small distance from the ground, Katara started feeling lighter. Maybe this stop will be good for the team. Right now, the invasion still hasn't really sunk in her mind and having just another night of fun where there was no war and just friends—maybe she'll start thinking clearly. Then figure out why Aang was so different from who she remembered.

Maybe it was the hair.

The day was beautiful, spring-like. The sun warmed their faces deliciously and all Toph felt like doing was kicking back on some dirt and _relaxing_. Heck, maybe she'll even get a tan...

Katara's mood was bursting through the seams; she was excited at the thought that they weren't d going to be travelling all day. But a strong sense of _knowing was _running through her veins. She couldn't exactly pin-point why she was feeling that way or what the feeling truly _was_ but it seemed as if a good sense of foreboding was about to come to her. It was like her gut _knew _that something was going to go horrifically wrong. Usually, Katara never ignored these feelings but the day was so _beautiful _and bright that the fact that something dark was going to happen seemed so..._silly_. She was just imagining it; nothing was going to go wrong.

Sure they were in the Fire Nation but their disguises were well-kept and everyone thought Aang was dead...no one would suspect anything. They were only there for one day of relaxation and fun—nothing could go wrong.

* * *

They landed in a cluster of large rocks and caves well away from a town that was near a glorious beach and covered in enormous mountains. Fresh, large trees peppered the valley to the town's left and a smooth waterfall was to the right, it looked like _paradise_. After properly cleaning the sweat and dirt off of their faces (with the exception of Toph: "_Hello_. Healthy coating of dirt, remember?") in excitement, they poured into the town and were surprised to find that it was bustling with more people than they expected.

The day started with Aang complaining—which was a first.

"_Argh_."

Katara found Aang trailing behind the group, "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"It's my _hair_." He scratched his head furiously.

"What about it?"

"It's _annoying_."

"Annoying?" she echoed.

"Yeah—it's so itchy and it gets all sweaty and greasy and it gets _everywhere_, how do guys _deal_ with it? Why can't I just be like Appa and shed hair?" he asked heatedly. He looked like he wanted to say more, but decided against it. Clearly, his hair was annoying him more than he let on.

Katara laughed a little, "You get used to it after a while. And besides, I like your hair."

"But it's so…_annoying_. I hate scratching my head. It feels weird." He admitted, blushing a little at the compliment.

"Well I just think that's something you'll have to get used to. Maybe if you brushed your head it'll feel better, I know my head does."

"I'll try anything. Do you have one with you?"

"No, it got lost in Ba Sing Se. Along with my other things." she confessed, "Now; I usually drown my hair in a river and comb it with my fingers. But I don't know if that'll work with short hair like yours. Hmm—I'll buy you a brush. I'm pretty sure they have some cheap ones around here. Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Okay." He grumbled, scratching his head with all his fingers.

Katara left Aang next to the fruit stand and hurried to find Toph. Despite the fact that she was blind and had a nasty affection for scamming and 'bending the truth', Toph was the best option for carrying the money, she'd sense anyone trying to steal from her from about a mile away.

"Toph! I need some money."

"Why?"

"Aang needs a brush."

"Twinkle Toes needs a brush? What?" Toph laughed.

"He needs it for his head, it's driving him crazy." Katara explained.

Toph handed over ten pieces, "Pfft, so he can't handle some itching. What kind of Avatar is he?"

"An annoyed one."

"Whatever. If I come back late, just know that there are some big-head Fire Nation butts fighting." Toph grinned, smacking her fists together.

"_Toph_, we're in the Fire Nation." Katara hissed.

"Oh relax Sugar Queen, I wasn't talking about _bending._" Her smirk widened.

"Sometimes, I really wonder if your parents adopted you...or if you even know my name." Katara mused.

"I know they did and I don't. See ya." She ran off.

* * *

Finding the main market-place was far easier than Katara imagined it would be. It was packed, full with all kinds of towns-folk that were enthusiastic and cheerful. It took Katara a lot of willpower to keep herself from examining every single stall that she passed by. They were all so _wonderful_. Lanterns and streamers hung from stall to stall, little paper dragons and lanterns with small pots of fire were littered decoratively all across the market-place. Confetti shot from small children running around screaming with laughter, while firebending street performers stood expressing techniques of bending that was so magical that even Katara couldn't believe her eyes.

It was amazing. Katara never felt so festive in her entire life. Why couldn't the entire Fire Nation be as happy and joyful as this? Her interpretation of the Fire Nation was so completely off mark. She expected them to be cold, indifferent little soldiers that did what they were told, and finding herself in a festive town where colours and moods ruled the day bought a bright smile to her face.

So Aang was right, the Fire Nation wasn't all that bad. They just needed a little push, she thought, thinking once again about the dance party.

Remembering Aang, (and severely intimate dancing) Katara snapped herself from the intoxicating atmosphere and searched around for some cheaper, less fancy stalls. Surely _someone _has to be selling brushes. It was practically the most common object to be sold anywhere in the world.

_CRASH._

"_Argh_."

"Hey!"

Mortified, Katara felt countless apologies run through her head like lightning. The stranger had bumped into her, prompting Katara and them to fly over each other, destroyed a wild flower pot that was knocked over by Katara's hand. In a second she wanted to crawl into a hole and die, this _wasn't _how she wanted her day to start out.

Hastily, she turned around to shower them with apologies, hoping her accident didn't get her into a world of trouble. But in the end, it didn't matter how much she constructed her apology—the words died at her throat when the stranger turned around with a slightly terrified and apologetic look on his face.

"Oh my god I am _so sorry _that I didn't see you, I was rushing and wasn't looking where I was going. Are you hurt? Did any of the glass cut you? Ohmygod I can't believe this I am so, so sorry. My friends have—they've been waiting for an _hour _for me to show up and oh spirits they're going to _kill me_…" he rambled completely unaware of Katara in front of him at a loss for words.

Katara's mind took a while to process everything.

He.

Was.

Gorgeous.

Not pretty or handsome, but drop-dead _gorgeous_.

Katara had lived in the Southern Water Tribe her entire life. With the war upon them and all the men off to fight the war, boys were never really around for her to be distracted by. Along with her mother's death, boys weren't really something Katara thought of, she was far too occupied trying to keep her family from falling apart and taking care of Sokka when her father left. During her travels, she's met some pretty good-looking boys, but they always seemed to be more like friends than…_interests_. She never really _thought _about meeting a young boy and being…_interested _in him. The war, to anyone, was much more important. She never really _thought _about settling down and being in a relationship with someone. The thought never really occurred to her. There wasn't time for it.

However…none of the boys were as _beautiful _as _him_.

"Are you okay?" he jolted her out of her stupor.

"Oh—I'm fine." She stuttered, trying to collect herself in a cool manner.

_Play it cool. Play it cool. Play it cool._ Katara chanted to herself in her mind, trying to push down the ear-splitting grin that threatening to cover her entire face.

"Are you from the Fire Colonies? You don't really look like you're from around here." He grinned at her and Katara's eyes were blinded by his startling smile. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Zen." He held out a hand to her.

"I'm K-Katara." She breathed airily. She shook his hand, a thousand sparks ignited her palm and she was hesitant to let go.

If any shred of her mind was thinking properly, she would've been killing herself for giving away her real name. She would've been devising the best way to run and avoid him for the rest of her life—but sadly, Katara was _not _thinking properly. Thoughts of Zen and Katara, Katara and Zen were ringing and swirling through her head like bees. Her mind was muddled with his forest-green eyes, the way his smile made her stomach lurch and the tingling feeling her hand was expressing faintly.

"Katara?"

"It's a nickname."

"Really? That's a very unusual nick-name. Very…_Water Tribe_." his grin grew wider and Katara melted at the spot.

"My grandfather was a fan of Water Tribe stories and the nick-name stuck."

"What's your _real _name?"

Suddenly, Katara felt bold, "Wouldn't _you _like to know?"

He caught on and smirked: "Maybe we could get together sometime and then I'll find out?"

The small rational part of Katara's brain was screaming with horror, she was _flirting_. With a Fire Nation boy who'd fry her to crisp and hand her over to Ozai, if he found out whom she was, in ten seconds flat! Yet, another larger part of Katara was sinking in his features: dark, short-cropped hair and serene hazel-golden eyes that stood out unnaturally bright against his pale skin. He was lean, and a head taller than her, compared to him—Katara felt like a mouse. But as fixated as she was with him, the small _real _part of her was still going ballistic, screaming and trying to force the school-girl muddle out of her head. It was failing drastically, but even Katara's subconscious was annoyingly stubborn—that small part of her _knew _what would happen if she got involved with his '_Zen_'guy even longer.

Although before she could say anything, they were interrupted.

"Hey Katara, did you find one yet? My head is driving me _crazy_—"

Suddenly, Katara's mind started panicking. Aang, upon entering their little 'bubble' dropped his smile, rather coldly in fact. He noticed Zen and the blush on Katara's face. He eyed the boy suspiciously. A dark and untrusting feeling brewed in him.

"Who's this?" he (_almost_) demanded.

"Hi, my name's Zen." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Kuzon." He shook his hand but didn't return the smile. "Katara? We've got to go. Everyone else is _waiting_." He put emphasize on the 'waiting' hoping the words 'invasion' or 'day of black sun' would get through her head. Right then, Aang would've rather faced the Unagi without airbending than watch Katara talk this..._guy_.

"Oh, we're leaving?" she felt disappointment creep through her tone.

"You're leaving town?" Zen asked sadly.

"No—!"

"Yes—!"

Katara and Aang answered at the same time. Glancing at one another, Katara glared slightly and Aang felt his untrusting feeling grow.

"No, we're _not _leaving the town." Katara gave another look at Aang.

Immediately, Zen brightened, "Great! Do you still want to do something together? Like tomorrow, at noon? I know some great places to eat…" he trailed off.

"Wait—_what_?" Aang burst out. His heart dropped.

Both seemed to ignore his outburst.

"I'd love to." Katara blushed again. "I'll see you tomorrow? Right here?"

"Yeah—see you tomorrow!" Zen internally cheered and ran off.

* * *

"You're_ WHAT_?"

Sokka's screamed echoed through the entire forest.

"Shut it, Snoozles! Do you want us to get caught?" Toph hissed, shifting the earth underneath him so he fell flat on his face.

"Whatever."

Brushing himself off, his mind retreated to the dilemma at hand, "Katara, you're doing _what_?" he hissed dangerously, wary of Toph.

"She's going on a date!" Aang burst out.

Katara gave Aang a look that radiated with anger.

"A DATE? _With a crazy firebender that'll kidnap you in the middle of the night and torture you for our secrets?_ Are you _nuts_?" Sokka screamed.

Katara frowned, "Stop overreacting Sokka. It's not a _date_. He just wants to hang out."

"Hang out? _Hang out_? Katara! He's Fire Nation! The last thing he wants to do is just '_hang out_'. He'll force himself onto you or something!"

"Sokka!" she cried scandalized. That image was _clearly _not something _anyone _wanted to see. "What kind of person do you _take me for_? I have a good sense of judgment in people. _Zen_ is harmless."

"Oh, its _Zen _now isn't it? How do you know that he's not some undercover spy for Princess Psycho or Scar-face? He's the enemy!" Sokka cried.

"_The enemy_? He's just a harmless Fire Nation boy! We're friends!"

"Is that why you're going on a _date _with him?"

The accusation in his tone infuriated her, "It's not a date! And why are you so touchy about it anyway?"

"Because _Katara_, this was one-time request that I oh-so-generously obliged for you guys to relax. We're already way behind schedule and I'm not going to stay one more day just because you want be all kissy-kissy goo-gaa with the enemy!"

"Kissy kissy goo-gaa? The enemy? Sokka, you're being ridiculous! You weren't so crazy about the Fire Nation kids when they came to cave for the dance party!" Katara threw her hands in frustration.

"The Fire Nation kids _weren't _going a date with my _sister_. Can't you see it Katara? He's _using _you! He's using you to get to Aang! He suspects us! There's no other explanation! Tell her Aang!"

"Oh _no_. I'm _not _getting dragged into this." Aang ran back to Toph.

Katara's eyes suddenly grew frighteningly cold with anger. Sokka knew instantly that he was going to regret ever speaking.

"_Smart_." Toph sneered. Sokka shot her a glare.

"So the only way a boy would ever like me was because he's out to get _Aang_? The only way a boy would even _consider _wanting to go out with me is because he's _evil _and the _enemy_?" Katara's voice was chilly and leaking with venom.

Sokka, who knew more than anybody how painful Katara's wrath was, decided against his better judgment and kept antagonizing her, "We're in the middle of a _war _Katara, if you haven't noticed…we don't have _time _to watch you making out with every single guy that comes along the way."

"_Excuse me_?"

Sokka counted his fingers, "There was Jet and Haru and all the weird earthbenders from the Earthbending School in Ba Sing Se; and that one waterbender at the North Pole that kept making ice statues of you. There was also that guy from the Northern Air Temple and his friends trailing after you…need I go on? You attract boys like…_air_."

"Air?" her brow raised.

"_Whatever_, the point is that you're _always _making boys trail after you or it's _you _trailing _them_! I don't think having lots of boyfriends is a going to win the war Katara. But getting involved with a _Fire Nation_ kid? That's crazy! We're leaving!" Sokka stamped his foot on the floor and turned to Toph and Aang, "All in favour?"

Toph burped, "Me."

"_Toph_!"

"It's boring, no one's man enough to challenge me."

Hesitantly, Aang knew he was going to regret it long before his arm warily came up, "...I" he said meekly.

"I." Sokka pronounced, "We're leaving."

Aang expected her to be angry at him, but all he saw was hurt and a hint of betrayal in her eyes, "Fine then, if you all feel like I'm some..._floozy_. Then I'm not _going_."

Sokka stopped and stared, "Don't be ridiculous Katara. C'mon, we're leaving."

"Correction: _you're _leaving. I'm not."

"You're seriously going to stay _here_? The invasion's a few days away Katara and Dad needsus! Are you seriously going to choose some _Fire Nation kid _over _us_ and the _world_?" Sokka cried with disbelief.

Bone-crushing silence.

"...Yes." Katara stalked away towards the town, her anger fuelling the reckless streak inside of her, her mind too filled with anger to realize the reality of her decision.

Aang realized with a sinking and heart-broken feeling—that the situation they were in was painfully familiar.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Should I continue this? Was this shit? Is this worth continuing? I don't know and it'd be nice if you guys really wanted to read this. I promise that this won't be a full-length story. Just imagine this as a...extra episode or something. Please review :)

_PhantomPotterGirl._


	2. Out With Disaster

A/N: So um, here's the next chapter. Hopefully, you'll understand why Katara's acting to weird...OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU GUYS ARE THE FUCKING BEST THANK YOU SO MUCH SDKFJSLDKFJDSKJFLSDKFJSLFDK

Disclaimer: _don't own LE CREYS_

* * *

**A Date With Disaster**

_Chapter Two: Out With Disaster_

* * *

"Katara!"

The excitement in his voice made her giddy. He _has _like her. Who could fake the genuine excitement? She beamed at the sight of him.

"Zen!"

In front of each other now, neither knew how to greet each other. In a fit of confusion where Katara was going for a handshake and Zen for a hug—the two resolved with a lot of stuttering and blushing—in just forgetting the exchange and pushing on with the night.

He took her to a large restaurant called _The Mu-long Dragon_. So original, Katara bemused. She must've passed about twenty travelling the entire Fire Nation.

"I uh, reserved some seats for us. In the festival season everyone grabs all the tables quickly. It was murder trying to convince them to give me a table." Zen smiled sheepishly.

Katara felt a warm wave of gratitude thrown at her. Here he was, getting nice seats for them to eat in _festival _season—the busiest time of the year. How could Sokka even _think _that he was evil? He was so…_kind_. Shamefully, Katara never thought that he'd go through so much trouble for her. She thought he was just going to take her to a cheap play or the beach or something.

When seated, the tense atmosphere around them grew to the scale where it was almost impossible to breathe. Neither knew what to say for fear of offending one another was inevitable (through their narrow-minded teenage heads) so they opted to smile and blush awkwardly, frowning at themselves when the other wasn't looking.

In the end, Zen broke.

"So…uh, Fire Nation colonies, right? What's it like there?"

She tried not to sound stupid, considering she's never even seen any of the colonies, "Oh…it's nice. Very different and uh, more laid back than the Fire Nation."

"Oh, that's cool."

Silence.

"At the market earlier…um, was that your, uh—boyfriend?" Zen rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Blushing brightly, Katara reeled back. "Oh no, no…no. You've got it all wrong. Aan—I mean, _Kuzon, _is _only_ a friend. He's uh, my best friend."

The thought that Zen automatically thought that Aang was her boyfriend sent jitters and a wave of rabid sharks in her stomach. How many other people made that same assumption? How many other people just labelled them together? Oh god, did _Master Pakku _think that they were together? Oh no. It was embarrassing enough when Sokka mentioned it…but with complete _strangers_?

Katara didn't know whether she was offended, disgusted or thrilled at the fact. He was her _best friend_. Why did people think that way?

"Oh, he's from the colonies as well? Are you travelling with a group?"

"Yes. Sort of. I'm travelling with my brother and friends. The colonies are nice and all but ah, we just wanted to see the Fire Nation." Katara's head was jumbled trying to find the perfect lie and trying to stop Zen's bright eyes from making her say something stupid.

"That's so cool. I wish _I _was allowed to travel around the Fire Nation. I've been stuck here ever since I was eleven years old when we moved from the capitol city. My parents hated the thought of raising me up there—things were really short in the middle of the war." Zen said wistfully.

The topic of the war made Katara uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted to do was to talk about the war with a _Fire Nation boy_ on her 'date'.

"How did you get your parents to let you go anyway?"

More uncomfortable squirming, "My mother died when I was really young and my Father's fighting in the war. The rest of my friends have their stories. I'd rather not tell."

"Oh I didn't mean to pry—it's just…not many kids get to do fun stuff in the Fire Nation anymore."

"Really? Like what?" Katara's interest spiked, Fire Nation and fun? Those two combinations didn't really mesh well together in her head, even when Aang mentioned his first day of school, she was sceptical. In moments like this, Katara kept forgetting that before the Hundred-Year war, the Fire Nation was at peace with the world and was as normal as Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes.

"Yeah. My parents told me that the Fire Nation was a different place a hundred years ago. But until I turned nine, things changed for the absolute worst. Back then, it didn't used to be so strict. We were allowed to do whatever we wanted to do. There was no pressure of being the best firebender in the street. There was no pressure of turning sixteen and fighting in the war. All the small communities used to gather together every night and have game nights and story-telling. All the kids used to get along together too. We used to be allowed to play all day outside and in the mud. Even firebending training was fun…"

Katara put her hand on his, he smiled at the comfort. "What happened?"

"…do you know the six-hundred day siege of Ba Sing Se?"

Katara nodded solemnly, how could she forget?

"Well…the strain of invading Ba Sing Se was…getting to everyone. I was too young to remember but my parents told me that that was the moment the Fire Nation was running out of supplies, things started getting tight. Food prices shot up, discipline was enforced and everyone started being…_cold_. I'm not really sure how to explain it considering I don't even remember most of my childhood, but my parents told me that…the siege was taking away all the men, the brothers and the husbands and the friends to fight; but it was also taking away our spirit. People were so…_different_. They were more withdrawn and reserved…no one wanted to speak to each other until it was absolutely necessary. And well, of course I didn't get it…not until we visited the capitol city a few months ago and—_saw _the change. It was like everyone was just thinking of all these different ways to throw you down; it was like all that they were thinking about was…_hurting _you in the worst way possible. It was like they were trying to find out whether you were a kind person and strike you down. Compassion and kindness aren't tolerated anymore, people are so afraid to _love_. Loving others would mean you're vulnerable, and vulnerability is not accepted in a time where the Fire Nation was supposed to be a strong and resilient Nation. It's terrible. But the worst part was, we _knew_—the entire Nation _knew _that what happened to us…was our Firelord's doing."

A startled silence.

Katara felt tears well in her eyes. Her heart was breaking, breaking for the poor boy who sat in front of her. She realized then, the other nations weren't the only ones suffering—the Fire Nation was too. Its people were broken and torn apart. Without love, what was worth living for? What was worth fighting for? The war had done so much more damage to the world than Katara realized. Her protective instincts were urging her, begging to give Zen a hug.

And she did just that.

Embarrassingly, the only reason she went through with it was to touch him. They stayed like that for a while. Hugging the hurt Zen kept in for so long.

When they pulled away, Zen laughed, "Do you have magic powers or something? You're the first person I've ever told that to."

"Well…people always did tell me that I was a good listener."

"They weren't kidding." Zen grinned.

Blushing brightly, Katara's heart thundered. How could he be so _nice_? How could anyone be so amazingly nice to her? She probably didn't even deserve it, and here he was, sweeping her off her feet when they've only met for the first time. How come he doesn't have a girlfriend already?

Before Katara could stop herself, she blurted it out, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He looked with surprise, "No. Why the sudden interest?"

She felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry. It's just that—you're so _nice_. I can't imagine that someone as…sweet and caring as you doesn't already have a girlfriend. From where I come from, girls would've been on their knees for you…"

She wasn't joking either. Her village was comprised mostly of old women and young children, but there were a few pre-teenage girls that would've hurt themselves just by _looking _at Zen. She couldn't even imagine how the Kyoshi Island girls would've reacted.

Yeah—he was _that _handsome.

He blushed too, "Oh…you really think so? I dunno…the girls here don't really like my type of person. They're too busy looking at all those rough-tough guys that firebend according to which temper tantrum comes along. But what about you? How come _you _don't have a boyfriend—you're _seriously _pretty. One of the prettiest girls I've ever seen."

Her face burned with delight, "Well—in my uh, town, the boys and men are all gone to war and the rest aren't really concerned with you know, the whole dating thing. Besides, I've been travelling for a long time now, I didn't really have time to stop and consider…_dating _anyone."

"Oh…ok."

And they left it to that.

* * *

After dinner, Zen led Katara towards the beach. The night was warm and the wind was strong against their faces. Katara's eyes felt lazy, the warmness of the air was making her drunk—she wanted to lie down on the sand and sleep there forever. The nearly full moon shone brightly, reflecting on the gentle lapping waves like a portrait.

Slowly, both of them sat on the white sand and laid back, their eyes towards the stars. The silence of the beach was comforting and beautiful; the night sky was dotted with inky bright stars that twinkled whenever the eye caught them—like they were personally winking at you.

Zen softly started: "You know, when I was young, my dad used to bring me to the beach all the time at night. Most of the time, we'd sit back and just stare at the stars. My dad made up all these stories about them, like everyone in the world had their own personal star—like a guardian angel. And sometimes, they would come to earth in a form of a human to watch over and guide you, a little bit like a spirit. My personal favourite however was the story about one man who fell in love with his star, who came to him in the form of a beautiful woman."

Suddenly, Zen chuckled, "My dad used to tell my mom that she was his star all the time and she had no idea what he was even talking about."

Katara laughed with him. "That's amazing Zen. Do you still do that with your dad?"

His eyes grew sad, "No. With Ling and war around…there's just no more time to relax. Everyone's too busy trying to see the finish line that they never notice they haven't moved in the first place."

Katara once again placed her hand on his, "I'm sorry."

He smiled sadly at her. "It's okay."

Katara felt horrible for Zen. In spite of everything that he's been through, he's still going on strong. She couldn't imagine how it felt like, having all the people that you knew and loved suddenly turn cold and their backs to you.

Suddenly, Katara got an idea. She stood up and Zen looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Race you!"

Katara sped off laughing. Zen, after a moment of shock, scrambled to his feet after her—yelling 'cheater' at her back and grinning like a madman.

"You can't catch me!" Katara sang behind her.

"Yes I can!" he laughed back.

They raced for a while, dodging trees and blunt rocks in their paths, but Zen had longer legs and a faster build. He quickly caught up with her and in a burst of confidence; wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her down to the sand. Both fell down, laughing at the adrenaline rush. They'd landed right in front of a palm tree that swayed in the wind and gave them shade from the moon, like it was hiding them from the world.

Katara noticed suddenly how his arms were still around her, and that his face was dangerously close to hers.

"…caught you." He whispered dazedly.

Heart racing, face burning, Katara felt her eyes close…closer and closer their faces were going. Anticipation and suspense gathered in her stomach—aching for the moment…

But...something was wrong...something was terribly wrong. She wanted to dive in completely but her insides were screaming, screaming to run...to run far away from him...to run away from him and never look back...

She thought it was the trick of the light, but she could've sworn that Zen's eyes glowed silver...

"_AAAH!_"

Yelping and scrambling away from each other like insects, Katara felt her shock magnify and her mouth drop at the interruption.

"Oh hey guys—I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" Aang sheepishly smiled at them. The palm tree above them bent over from Aang's weight.

* * *

"You were _spying _on us?" Katara cried with disbelief.

"I wasn't spying! I was…looking for Momo!" Aang denied.

"You _were spying_, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were! Did Sokka put you up to it? _Did he_? He did, didn't he?" Katara accused, attacking him relentlessly.

"No! I told you! I was looking for Momo!"

"An entire forest and a waterfall; and 'Momo' just so happened to barge into us?"

"…yeah."

Katara crossed her arms, steam sprouting from her ears. After Aang had oh-not-so-innocently interrupted Zen and Katara's almost kiss, Zen had blushed brightly and bid them both goodnight—scrambling away as fast as he could on his heels. Katara didn't say anything to Aang until they got back to the campsite, where she was able to yell at Aang without anyone else overhearing.

"I can't believe you would intrude on my privacy like that! You! Of all people!"

"Katara, I wasn't spying on you! I _told you, _I was looking for Momo!"

"Is that so? Then _what _is that sleeping on Appa's back?" Katara pointed at the bison, who in fact, did have Momo curled up on his tail, snoring.

Aang felt a little thrown off balance, "He must've snuck back when I wasn't looking."

"_Aang_."

Surprisingly, Katara's voice was softer and Aang's eyes shot towards her face. He was terrified to find that her lip was trembling.

All she could feel was hurt, a betrayal of trust. Why did everyone think that she was some helpless female? Didn't fighting Master Pakku, teaching him waterbending or saving his life mean anything? Was this how helpless Toph felt with her parents? Towards everyone? No wonder she's so brash to strangers—they always judge, they always assume that she's nothing but a helpless female.

But Aang? Of all people, _Aang _spied on them.

"Didn't everything we went through the past year mean anything to you? Am I nothing but a helpless female?"

"Of course not Katara why would you say that? You're more than just a _girl_. You're…everything to us…to _me_. You're the strongest person I know."

"So why did you spy on us? Why didn't you trust me to make my own decisions?" Katara once again asked, pleading for the answer this time.

Aang sighed, he couldn't lie to her. No matter how much he tried, he'd end up telling her the truth one way or another, "Because...I was afraid."

"Why were you afraid?" Katara asked him gently.

"When you left...it reminded me of when we first met...how you went against your whole tribe, your entire family, the only people you ever knew—to be with me. And I thought..." he trailed off uncomfortably, unable to finish the wretched sentence.

"...you thought I was going to leave you." She finished for him. "Oh Aang..."

She pulled him in tight for a hug. Diminishing all his fears in a second. Tears welled in her eyes, but she had no idea why she was crying. Maybe it was because of the war, maybe it was because she was going crazy—all that she knew was that Aang could _never _believe that she was going to leave him. Because at the end of the day, Katara was the only person he could lean on. Katara swore since the loss of Ba Sing Se, she would be there at his side—forever. No matter how difficult the time was, no matter the complications between or around them. In the end, it would always be Katara and Aang. Aang and Katara.

"Don't ever believe that I'd ever leave you Aang." She hugged him tighter.

"I won't." He whispered back, smiling.

* * *

In the shadows, five figures watched the two hug tightly. Their eyes glowed and there was a hint of a screech.

"I thought you said she was ready." The first figure hissed.

"She _was_. Until _he _showed up." The second was softer, more venomous.

"You," she barked at three minions, "set something up in the town. See if whelp can bend." They scrambled away obediently.

The second looked towards her, the first, "What do you want me to do?"

"Take her to the cave by the full moon—the weakest point of power and destroy the spirit before anything else happens."

"Yes, master."

The first glared at the two, "What did he say his name was again?"

He spit, "_Kuzon_."

* * *

Katara insisted that they stay a few more nights in the town; Aang couldn't disagree with her this time after just gaining her trust, while Sokka and Toph had to endure it. Long after Katara was asleep, Sokka shook Toph and Aang awake. Beckoning them to a nearby spring, away from the campsite, Sokka checked the area suspiciously. He didn't want the chance for Katara to wake up and overhear them—she's just explode on them again.

"Guys, something strange is going on with Katara." Sokka started.

"Well, duh, Snoozles, I think anyone by now would've noticed Sugar Queen's psycho-ness." Toph said.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked confused.

"You're seriously asking?" Toph raised an eyebrow, "Twinkle Toes, I know you're like, into Katara and everything—but I'm pretty sure even you can tell something is off about her."

"I've never seen Katara act like this before." Sokka interjected, frowning.

"Well—she _did_ live in a village of only girls, little children and you, Sokka." Aang pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not like that. Katara's..._different_. There's something way off about her, it's like she's sleep-walking or something. I mean, why would she want to leave us? Especially days away from the invasion?"

"She did that with me, you know. When we first met."

"But that was about waterbending and having found the last airbender. But this is the _world _we're talking about here. It's _Dad_. The one person who we've been waiting to see again for two years. The Katara I know would never do something as..._stupid _as this."

"But she's never liked a guy before..."

"What about Jet then? Remember, we _all_, except me, thought he was harmless up until the point he tried to drown an entire _town_. Are we really going to wait for something like that to happen again?"

"...I can't argue with that—but I don't know guys. Sure, Katara's acting a little funny but maybe she's just nervous about the invasion...she seemed pretty normal when we came back..." Aang hesitantly scratched his head.

"No. Her signature is different too. I almost didn't recognize her; I noticed that when she came back she was colder, less human. Tell me—when you purposely interrupted her, what was happening?" Toph asked.

Aang blushed, "I didn't purposely...Momo..."

"Save it Loverboy, tell me what you interrupted."

Aang grumbled, "They were about to...kiss."

Sokka freaked out, "THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS?" his voice echoed.

"SNOOZLES!" Toph sent him flying to the floor. Again.

Turning back to Aang, Toph hesitantly asked, frowning every once in a while. Like she was battling a war with herself, "And did he seem...strange to you? Like something weird was on him or something?"

"No...What are you getting to Toph?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Toph frowned; staring at Aang with sight-less eyes.

"Yes, if Katara's in danger, I have to know."

"Well, I don't know, maybe I was half-asleep or something but...when I first sensed him...I thought my feet where joking, I really did...because I could've swore that they said that he..._was half-fish_."

Aang and Sokka looked in shock.

"_WHAT_?"

"SNOOZLES!"

"Sorry."

* * *

A/N: How...was it? Review please? REVIEW FOR A KISS FROM AANG.

_PhantomPotterGirl_


	3. Disaster's Secret

A/N: Hahahaaa! I did it! The next chapter! Hopefully you guys won't find this too weird to stop reading...and once again OMG I LOVE YOU GIUZ YOU GUYS YOU'RE ALL THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD FOR BELIEVING IN ME AND SHIT OMG IMMA CRY RIGHT NOW...

Disclaimer: _don't own. ESKJKLSDJFKDJFKSL WHHHYYYY_

* * *

**A Date With Disaster**

_Chapter Three: Disaster's Secret_

* * *

"Did you just say what I think you just said or am I hallucinating again?" Sokka rubbed his head.

"Did you just say _half-fish_?" Aang cried in disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy…but that's what I saw…" Toph frowned.

"_Half-fish_?" Aang stared.

"Look guys if you're really going to freak out about this—"

"_Half-fish_?"

"Did someone give me cactus juice again? It was _YOU _Aang, wasn't it?" Sokka pointed accusingly.

"_Half-fish_?"

"Or maybe…it was _YOU _Toph!"

"GUYS." Toph stamped her foot, sending both boys flying onto the floor. "Do I have to remind you that we're in the middle of the forest in the Fire Nation with a psycho Sugar Queen on our hands? Pull yourself together you idiots!"

Aang ruffled his hair, trying to soothe the pain at the back of his head. "But…_half-fish_? How does that make any sense?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Actually—it does." Sokka surprisingly said.

Toph and Aang stared at him, beckoning to carry on.

He started: "When we were young we used to have story-time with other kids in the village. Katara was too young to remember at the time, there was this onestory I remember that everyone was really crazy about. It was about a creature that wasn't fully human and lived underwater…argh, what were they called again? Mors? Marians? Meer—something? Argh, I can't think." He scrambled his head for a moment, he cried out, "Oh yeah! They were called Mermaids!"

Toph's eyes widened, "_Mermaids_. It makes sense now. My grandma used to tell me about them all the time!"

"What are mermaids?" Aang asked, befuddled.

"Mythical creatures, everyone thinks that they don't exist. That they're just fairytales. Mermaids are hybrids of human and fish. They're supposed to be very beautiful and really dangerous. They hypnotize sailors with their voices to lure them into the sea, and when you're in their mercy…they devour the essence of a human soul so that they could stay young forever." Sokka explained, "No _wonder _Katara's acting so crazy! His voice alone is making her do stupid things!"

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to get out of here!" Aang panicked.

"No! We can't! Just think about it Aang, how many girls has this guy killed? And how many more of them are roaming around in this town? We can't just leave—not until we find out what's happening."

"Who knew Snoozles had some Sugar Queen in him this whole time?" Toph joked, lightly punching on him the shoulder.

Sokka smiled slightly, "She is my sister. Are you sure that he was half-fish? Completely?"

"My feet don't lie."

"Well then, looks like we got a soul-stealing mermaid to catch…I'd never have thought that I would ever say something like that." Sokka shook his head.

"What happened to running away from Zuko?" Aang bemused.

"And fangirls?" Sokka smirked.

"You were chased by fangirls?" Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Long story. Doesn't matter. What are we gonna do about Katara? We can't let her go near him again!"

"Actually Aang, I think we might have to." Sokka said uneasily.

"_What_?"

"If we let him know that we know he's…_you know_, not _human_, at least not fully—he'll surely grab his fish buddies and split. Or worse, hurt Katara."

"But she'll be in danger!"

"_Not_ if _you _follow them around." Toph pointed out, suspiciously smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"It's perfect!" Sokka cried, "Aang follows them around acting jealous! They'll never suspect a thing!"

Aang waved his hands frantically, "Wait, wait wait _wait_. You want me to _spy _on Katara? But I got in so much trouble last time; she'll never forgive me when she finds out!"

Toph smirked wider, "You mean _if _she finds out."

"I can't spy on her!"

"You did it last time!" Sokka argued.

"Yeah! But—that's different!"

"How's it different!"

"I…uh, I mean…Katara _trusts _me not to!"

"Pfft, it doesn't matter!"

"I can't do that Sokka, her trust means a lot to me!"

"Aang, there are _lives _at stake here! There are countless of girls that have or _will _be killed by him if we don't do this. Trust me; Katara will understand when all this is over."

Aang paused, a frown on his features. "I really don't like this. Besides, why do _I _have to follow them around and pretend to be jealous? Why can't you or Toph?"

Toph burst out laughing, "Uh, because Twinkle Toes, you _are _jealous?"

Aang blushed, "What! No! She's my…uh…friend? I don't want her to…be hurt…"

"_Yeah_." Toph smirked.

Aang tried to change the subject, still red-faced, "What are we even going to _do _anyway? If he really is a mermaid? Do any of you even know how to kill a mythical creature?"

He was greeted by silence.

"_You don't_?" Aang cried in disbelief.

"Hey! It's not they would tell us how to kill things that aren't real to a bunch of six-year-olds!" Sokka said defensively.

Toph face-palmed, "Oh, this is _great_. We've got a psycho Sugar Queen going gaga over a Fire Nation boy who might possibly be a _mermaid _of all things, ready to devour her soul. Which, by the way, we actually have no proof of even knowing if he _actually is _a mermaid. On top of that we've got get to the invasion site across the Fire Nation to take over the palace and end a Hundred-Year-War which we can't do until we clear up this mermaid pile of dung…ugh…this was _not _what I signed up for when I wanted to travel with you guys."

"When you say it like that of course it sounds unbelievable." Sokka grumbled.

Toph sighed. "This is _so not _going to be fun."

They stood in tense silence, each silently battling with their thoughts, and the reality of the situation was scaring them terribly. The fact that they were facing a creature out of this world was terrifying enough, but facing with no idea how to kill it? With a friend in clear range? The thought was energy-consuming.

Aang looked up to Sokka and Toph with scared eyes, "Guys…what are we going to _do_?" his voice shook.

Sokka's lips pursed, he blew a breath of air from his lips, "Let's not ahead of ourselves. First, we find out if he really _is _a mermaid."

Both nodded, relieved that they were finally able to do something.

"How do find out if someone's a mermaid?" Aang asked.

Toph rubbed her chin, "Well…my grandma used to say mermaids hated fire. Which is why living in the Fire Nation would be the perfect hide-out, no one would ever think a mermaid would live willingly with firebenders."

"But I can't firebend yet." Aang spoke hopelessly.

"We could create fake fire, like at Roku's temple." Sokka suggested.

Toph mulled it over. "That _could _work."

"Yeah, but random firebending in the street? No, we'll be arrested." Aang interjected, "I know! We'll invite him to go cave exploring with us, and then we'll ask him to hold a torch!"

"Not bad." Sokka sounded impressed, "so what happens to mermaids when they're around fire?"

Toph paused, "I don't know. They just react violently to it. Worth a shot."

"Agreed. Now let's get some sleep before Katara wakes up." Sokka yawned and started heading back to the campsite.

* * *

"Did I hear you right?" Katara rubbed her ears in disbelief. "You want me to invite _Zen _to go cave exploring?"

Sokka smiled unconvincingly, "Yeah. I might as well see what the big _deal _about this guy is anyway. I mean, the last time you wanted to leave the group was because of Aang and we all know how _that _turned out. Can't a big brother be curious about the type of boy his sister dates without her assuming he's going to do something terrible? Pfft. Like seriously Katara, pfft. That's stupid. Pfft."

Katara stared at him oddly, "You just want to scare him for dating me, don't you?"

"…yeah."

"Fine. Okay. Just don't do anything really embarrassing okay? I really like him and I still don't think he's recovered from the _last time_ something happened."

Aang smiled sheepishly under her look. Toph rolled her eyes; couldn't he _be _any more obvious? He was practically waving a sign saying, _I like you!_ in her face and she still couldn't see it—probably as much as Twinkle Toes didn't see Katara flaunting herself at him. Even under evil mermaid mind control the two acted as oblivious as ever.

* * *

After mildly awkward introductions had passed, the team (plus one) journeyed towards the waterfall. They found out from Zen, who wouldn't refrain himself from talking, that it was nicknamed "The Rainbow" for its spectacular affect during the winter nights—most festivities and weddings were held during that time of year.

As he yammered on, Aang snuck a look back at them. Katara was holding his hand and was amazingly absorbed into his story, hanging on his every word—gasping and laughing at the right parts, both being sickeningly sweet and _adorable _around each other.

It made him feel sick, like he was going to throw up. This wasn't _her_.

Toph punched his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Stop moping Twinkle Toes. He's a mermaid, we'll catch him and then you two can go back to being all oblivious and icky-lovey-dovey around each other in no time."

Aang smiled, "Thanks Toph."

In her own way, she _was _trying to make him feel better.

Which, by far, was much better than what Sokka was trying to do.

Sokka, angry because technically Katara was dating a Fire Nation boy, was trailing behind the group—stopping to come in between Katara and Zen whenever they got 'too close' or coughing loudly when their conversations turned intimate. In his own way as well, he was being a protective older brother and making sure that Zen wouldn't harm her physically. He was a mermaid! Devouring her soul would be the worst and last thing Sokka wanted—but _come on_, he was still a _boy_. And Sokka promised to look out for sister with both boys and evil guys.

Not that she _knew_ (the boys part that is).

"We're here." Toph said.

"How do _you _know that?" Zen asked rudely.

"Mind your own beeswax pretty boy."

"Toph!" Katara scolded. "Don't be rude."

"Settle down Sugar Queen. It's not like I asked him to slit his own throat, did I?" she ventured into the cave, completely ignoring the rest of the group.

An awkward silence descended upon the group. Toph's blindness was something the group had gotten accustomed to. But the arrival of someone new poking at her blindness was something tender, embarrassing, and cringe-worthy. They were used to treating her like a normal person—just not used to _not _telling someone that her brashness, blindness and earthbending were all tangled with each other.

"I'm sorry, she's just like that." Katara apologized.

"No, no it's okay. That was none of my business to ask; with her being blind...it probably wasn't the right thing to say."

"You know she'll kill you if she heard you say that, right? She's not some baby just because she's blind. She's the toughest out of all of us." Sokka indignantly butted in.

With that said, he ran into the cave after Toph, wanting nothing more than this day to be over. He knew the day was going to be difficult—he just never expected it to be this hard. The torch in his hand was lit, leaving a soft glow on the cave's ceiling. By then, it was apparent that Toph and Sokka were onto this guy. They were clearly not going to treat him any better than any random Fire Nation soldier.

It was also obvious by Katara's lack of anger that she wasn't expecting Toph or Sokka to act reasonably to Zen at all; which was why Aang once again cursed the fact he was raised as an honourable and kind monk. That, and Katara was the one he was in love with...

"Sorry Zen, our friends are...hesitant to new...people." Aang muttered lamely, the jealousy in his stomach increasing when Katara smiled at him and then shot an adorable grin towards Zen.

After Zen bounded his way into the cave, Katara turned back and thanked him for being mature about meeting Zen—unlike her brother and Toph. Swallowing the lump in his throat couldn't have been any harder—considering the fact that he was still expected to follow Katara around until they flushed out Zen's secret hybrid DNA.

Aang could already tell; this day was not going to be a pretty one.

The cave was small, just about wide enough to fit two people at a time. Dejectedly, Aang was at the back. Trailing after them and staring intensely at the intertwining fingers of Katara and Zen—hating himself for never making a move after the failure of Ba Sing Se. Would it have worked out between them? Would they still be in the same predicament if Aang made his move months ago? Would they?

Would it have worked?

The questions never seemed to stop swirling and popping in his head. In his state of mind, he never stopped to properly notice all the strange flowers and colourful rocks that they stumbled upon. The only people that actually seemed interested in 'cave exploring' were Zen and Katara, Toph tried to blocked their incessant chatter from her head and Sokka tried to focus on other subjects that didn't include her sister _dating_, the thought alone was making him uncomfortable.

Aang on the other hand was brimming with jealousy, oddly wishing that he had a girl friend to laugh and talk with.

It was only until the group reached a little rock pool in the cave did Sokka decide for their little plan to take action, "Hey Zen, hold this for a second I need to look at something." Sokka held out his torch, the fire burning furiously at the tip.

Zen looked uncomfortable, "I, uh, don't think that's a good idea."

"And why's that?"

"I'm super clumsy and it might fall into the pool. I don't want to risk the light going out." He lied smoothly.

"Don't worry. Kuzon's a firebender." Sokka said sweetly.

"Wait—what?"

Katara looked at Aang with questions in her eyes. What was Sokka trying to play at?

"You can firebend?" Zen asked a little panicked.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No." He said a little too quickly.

"Then can you hold the fire please?" Sokka said impatiently. "We haven't got all day."

"I'll hold it." Katara came forward and grabbed the torch.

Zen immediately dropped her hand as if it was on fire, he backed away slowly.

"Zen? Are you alright?" Katara tried coming closer to him but Zen sprinted to the other side of the cave. "Zen?"

"I'm sorry but I—" his eyes darted to the torch, the furious flame coming closer and closer with every step Katara took. His eyes seemed a little glow-ish and watery, "I'm claustrophobic!" he hissed, his lips pulling back to reveal his bright teeth.

With that said, he ran back towards the cave entrance, running as if his life depended on it. Katara obviously hurt and concerned about him, shoved the torch in Aang's hands and ran after him, yelling his name and asking him to stop repeatedly.

"Looks like we found our answer..." Sokka said grimly.

"At least I can beat him up for a reason this time." Toph shrugged.

"Not like it stopped you before..." Sokka mused.

"True."

"Of all the things we had to come across—a _mermaid_." Aang groaned.

* * *

Toph juggled a few small rocks with her earthbending, weaving them in and around her fingers, lazily lying back on a smooth rock by the spring. The three had snuck away from the camp again, a little excited and terrified by what they had found. The night was cool again, the spring lightly bubbled in the silent night.

Toph was the first to break the calm silence, "So now that we know Pretty Boy's a mermaid, what are we going to do about it?"

Sokka rubbed his eyes, staring at the dotted stars with hopelessness, "Honestly? I don't know. I don't know what to do—I've never faced anything like this before."

Aang was huddled on a rock, hugging his knees to his chest. The result of the afternoon was still replaying in his head—jealously, concern and anger thrumming through his system. This was just so..._strange_. A mythical creature wasn't something the gang had gone up against before, it's so unbelievable!

Suddenly, Sokka's eyes lit up, "Wait a minute, Aang, didn't you say that Katara was acting normal yesterday? When you guys came back to camp? What happened?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Aang answered with no gusto, "Oh...she was just angry I followed her, she wouldn't believe me when I said I was looking for Momo. She got really upset and she was really disappointed in me so I told her that I was afraid of losing her...and she hugged me...and for a second...she was Katara again."

"That's it!" Sokka exclaimed, a grin cracking his face.

"What is?" Aang turned around with confusion.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"I don't get it..."

"You're what snapped her out of mermaid mind-control! You're the only one that could do it!"

"Do what?"

"It makes sense." Toph added, "Sugar Queen listens to you all the time anyway, why wouldn't she now?"

"_Do what_?"

"You're the only one that can snap her out of evil mermaid mind-control!"

"_What_?"

Ignoring Aang's outburst, Sokka started pacing, muttering under his breath, "We have to find a way to get rid of Zen and get Aang to talk her out of it. But the trick is getting Katara to leave him alone for a second; she's hangs onto him like lemur-monkey..."

"But...how do I snap her out of it?" Aang tried to interject to the conversation.

"You could hang out with Zen to 'get to know him' and Twinkle Toes could ask Sugar Queen to do that splashy thing they do." Toph suggested.

Sokka visibly deflated, "Do I _have to_?"

"Oh stop complaining."

"You're not even _doing _anything!"

"Sure I am. I'm going to go with you."

"Guys—" Aang tried.

"Wha—why?"

"Do you _want _to entertain Mr Blabber alone?"

"No but I don't want to _hang around _him. He's annoying!"

"_Guys_—"

"Pfft, tough. Now you know how I feel."

"Hey! What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"_Guys_—" Aang started getting annoyed.

"Oh Snoozles you _know _what I mean."

"Like you're any better!"

"GUYS." Aang yelled, "if you'd stop arguing for a second, I'd like to know how to snap someone out of mind-control? It's not like I can just _kiss _her and hope that it works!" Aang said exasperated.

"...why don't you?" Toph smirked deviously.

"WHAT?" Sokka cried. Aang burned bright red and wished he just let Sokka and Toph argue the night away. Him and his big fat mouth.

Open mouth. Insert foot.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Like you don't _want to_."

"No I don't! I—don't...you—stop..."

"_You are NOT kissing my sister_!" Sokka cried, pointing at Aang threateningly.

"No! I don't! Toph...she—just—"

"Why _don't_ you try it? It'll really give her the shock of her life. Much faster than _talking_."

"But she..."

"Katara's my _sister_!"

"_SO_? She's going to get her soul eaten by a _friggin' mermaid_! Would you rather that than Twinkle Toes kissing her? And don't tell me you _weren't _expecting this day to come." Toph shouted, ending both boys' blabber immediately. "So here's how we do it: we get Pretty Boy away from Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes kisses her out of mind-control. _End of discussion_. Now let's get a move on before he eats her soul!"

She stomped away, leaving both boys surprised and completely embarrassed at the turn of the conversation the night has taken them to. In the awkward silence, Sokka turned around to Aang, glaring.

"_No tongue._" Sokka hissed.

Aang wished the ground would swallow him up right then and kill him before Sokka said anything else.

* * *

"So?"

"The whelp can firebend."

Hissing. "Tomorrow. Then we _leave_."

"Yes master."

A splash of glistening scales disappeared into the calm shores of Tula Beach.

* * *

A/N: Soooo? How was it? DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU. I TRIED HUMOUR. I SWEAR I DID-I TRIED MY BEST BUT I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO. REVIEW? REVIEW BECAUSE I'LL PEE MY PANTS IF YOU DON'T. (and you can beat up Zen justsayin' as an added bonus)

_PhantomPotterGirl_


	4. Disaster's Puppet

A/N: So here it is! The long anticipated chapter of this story! Hopefully you guys would like it better than I do and hopefully, you guys won't kill me. You'll see why soon enough. In advance, I wasn't going to do it-but I couldn't resist-so I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: _*DISGUSTING SOBBING* i don't own D:_

* * *

**A Date With Disaster**

_Chapter Four: Disaster's Puppet_

* * *

The next morning Aang woke up sweating, goosebumps erupting all over this skin, the previous night's conversation was haunting him—segments of phrases and words were taunting him, making him paranoid, making him wish that he wasn't human—that he wasn't alive. More than enough times something inappropriate flashed his mind and more than enough times he had to resist the urge to bang his head against the nearest tree possible.

…_kiss…_

_You are not kissing my sister!_

_Why not?_

…_no tongue…_

_Katara's my sister!_

The endless words, the endless phrases, the endless questions were making him sick, sick to the core. The indecision of what he was expected to do and what he _wanted _to do was making him nauseous—kiss Katara? That was…unbelievable. That was a _fantasy_. It was a _fairytale_, something out of his reach, something…crazy.

But then again that's what they thought about mermaids…and look where that got them.

He groaned, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. The entire morning Sokka looked like he was going throw up; he kept shooting strange looks at Aang, as if he was expecting Aang to start making out with Katara as soon as he turned his head away. While Toph, on the other hand was smirking and laughing every time his heart sped up at the thought of kissing Katara…

Gah; he needed to do something—something to get his mind off of…everything.

Mediating was a special activity. Mediating was relaxing and time for only himself. It was the one place where Aang could crawl in, sit back and think properly for a second. He found himself there often now, a war wasn't an easy surrounding background to relax in…but he managed it.

Except with this entire _mermaid _dilemma—his mind was more scrambled and jumpy than usual. He couldn't find it in himself to sit still and think. He couldn't find the one place in his head where he could think about what to do. His mind would barge with obscene images, phrases that didn't want leave his head, and things that made his heart cringe with shame and embarrassment.

He couldn't handle it. He needed closure. He needed to talk to somebody, do _something _before his head drove him insane with this entire Katara 'kissing' thing.

Which, was why, Sokka found him training in the earliest hours of the morning, when the light of day was just barely peeking through the horizon.

"_What _are you _doing_?"

He spoke rapidly, talking as if he was running on high-charged batteries, "Oh nothing just training there is a war going on I mean I gotta now stuff, running around in the Fire Nation who knows what you'll end up facing I mean, _psh_, we found a mermaid can you get any weirder than that? Hey do you have any rice or cakes because I'm really hungry rice cakes how about rice cakes we should make them sometime they sound really good—"

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. _You_ need to calm down."

"Calm down? Sokka we're in a war and I have to defeat the Fire Lord I don't think I have time to calm down I still don't know firebending yet and my water and earthbending is still rusty are Katara and Toph awake because we could practice both at the same time! I mean if Katara's not too busy with her _boyfriend_—"

"_Aang_."

He stopped moving.

"Come here." Sokka ordered.

Hesitating for a moment, Aang wearily trudged himself over to Sokka and planted himself next to him on the dewy grass. His mind was still dizzy, still buzzing from the adrenaline rush prior to the hours he spent running up and down the hills and cliffs to keep himself awake; to keep his mind off of…certain events.

"Look…I know you're scared about this entire…thing and I'm not happy about it either but…just stop freaking out so much for a moment." Sokka tried tactfully.

Aang blinked, "Stop freaking out? Stop freaking out? Sokka, are you crazy how can I _not _freak out?" he jumped up immediately, pacing and running his hand through his head anxiously. "Katara's my _best friend _and she's under some freaky mermaid mind-control and…_dating _a Fire Nation guy who's _way _cooler than me! How can I compete with that? How! And Toph's all _just kiss her_! in my face, does she not realize how _difficult _that is? How? And _you _want me to just…_calm down_. _I'm not calming down, how can I not freak out over this_?"

Sokka, staring with mixed emotions as Aang, sighed heavily. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He grabbed the jittery Avatar's elbow lightly and led him once again to the soft grass.

"Cross your legs." Aang obliged. "Take a deep breath and clear your head of everything, all thoughts, and all emotions." He took a deep cleansing breath and immediately Aang felt better.

"Good. Close your eyes. Now—I want you to forget that you're in the Fire Nation. _Don't say anything, just do it_." Aang shut his mouth. "Imagine yourself in a nicer, quieter—a better place. Are you there? Good. Now—listen. Listen to your surroundings, are you listening?" Aang nodded. "Good. What do you hear?"

He was too in awe to say anything.

The wind was light, breezing over his skin and clothes lightly, teasing him with its warm caress; like a mother taking away the hair from your face and kissing your forehead to sleep. He could hear the smooth waves on the beach below them, silently nurturing the rocks on the cliff-face, singing their bubbly songs in the wind, frothing lightly on the cliff face. He could smell the sweet, freshness of the grass, the salty soothing rolls of the beach—he could imagine the red-orange sky stretching over the horizon, peeking its way through to the top. He could imagine the pink, fluffy clouds and the shapes they create themselves as—he could even feel the soft grass at his feet, dancing with the direction of the wind.

It was beautiful.

Immediately, his racing heart calmed down and he felt as if nothing evil could ever touch him again. It was the most refreshing feeling in the world. He opened his eyes; his imagination didn't do the actual setting justice.

"Whenever Katara and I used to get into fights, Gran-Gran separated us by taking us to separate sides of the village. She would take us over to these low icy cliffs and tell us to listen to our surroundings, sure most of it was ice—but it still helped. I know that you're scared Aang, we all are, but I want you to know that if anyone was going to…_you know_…I'd rather it be you and some beefy Fire Nation jerk."

"Thanks Sokka." Aang smiled.

Both boys sat in serene silence listening to the wind and its chime-like songs. Who knew the Fire Nation could be beautiful when it wanted to be?

"ARE YOU GIRLS DONE?" Toph yelled from the campsite, startling both boys so much that they fell over on the grass and onto their faces. "We have work to do!"

Aang spit the grass from his mouth, feeling a little miserable. Sokka clapped his back; "At least she didn't throw us off the cliff this time!" he said optimistically—referring to the time when she actually _did _in fact, threw them off a cliff.

"That makes me feel _so _much better."

* * *

"_Hey_ Katara!"

Said girl turned around frowning, a little frightened from the tone in her brother's voice.

"Hey…"

"So I was _wondering…_where's Zen?"

Suspiciously: "…why?"

"Because we want to beat—I mean, _get to know him better_." Toph corrected herself.

She crossed her arms, "What are you guys up to?" she asked accusingly. She'd been in this situation with these two before—more times than she'd care to admit.

"We just want to know the type of guy you're dating…uh, _Toph _here was thinking of getting a boyfriend…and who better to know than someone who already has one?" Sokka grabbed Toph's shoulder and smiled widely (much to Toph's exclaim of surprise and anger).

"You want a…boyfriend?" Katara stared at Toph nervously.

The earthbender glared at Sokka venomously for a moment before turning to Katara and nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah, sure. Those…things."

"What brought on the change?"

"Boys are…cute." She choked out the word, unable to believe it came from her mouth. She was going to kill Sokka—then feed him to Appa.

"And I want to know what kind of guy he is; you _are _my sister after all." Sokka said far too happily.

Katara awkwardly stared at the two, unable to describe how awkward the conversation was making her feel. "I think Toph's a little too…_much _for Zen's friends or his brother. But I guess every girl wants a boyfriend…he told me he was volunteering at the market place today with some cabbage merchant. You'll find him there."

"That's _great_!" Sokka replied grabbing Toph and skipping his way into town.

When the campsite was well out of their sight, Toph threw Sokka in the air.

"_A boyfriend,_ Sokka?"

"_Cute _Toph?"

"_Shut up_." She hissed.

* * *

"Hey…Katara."

"Oh hey Aang, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to practice some waterbending…?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" she trailed off.

"Oh, uh it's okay. I was just, uh, you know feeling really bored—no, no wait, I wasn't _bored_, well I _was _but that's not why I wanted to waterbend! It's just that I, um, have these days were I just uh, _need _to bend something because—not because I want someone to _show off_ or something—just that it makes me feel better…about defeating the Fire Lord and stuff…"

She started laughing, "Aang, _it's okay_. I'll waterbend with you; you don't _have_ to explain why."

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, okay."

…...

"Hey!"

"_Take that_!"

"No fair! You cheated!"

"Did _not_!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"What are you doing?"

"_Look at this_!"

"No—way—how did you _do _that?"

"I've been working on this one…wait a minute. One, two three…_go_!" the sound of crashing waves filled their ears.

Spluttering, "_Ha_—oh my, _pfft_, god! That was so _cool_."

"Thanks!"

"But I have to get you back for that now."

"Wait!—_oh my god I can't_ _believe you_." Katara's laughter rang through his ears; the sight of her laughing warmed his heart.

Originally, the idea was that the two were going to practice their waterbending moves—five minutes into the lake and the only moves they managed to get down were attacking each other with as many water 'balloons' as possible. Running left and right, dodging, bobbing and weaving, upping one another with as many tricks as possible—practicing moves were completely out of the question. Aang was surprised how much Katara was acting like her normal self (Zen's control on her was strong, her mind was very moody and most of the time everyone stayed clear of her. Her thoughts and emotions were on a haywire, she'd explode with happiness at one point then start sobbing wretchedly the next) and Katara…was more dazed than usual at the amount of sheer wave-power Aang was able to inflict on her.

"You've gotten so good! Keep this up and soon enough you won't need a Sifu anymore." Katara sounded impressed, and she was immensely. She expected him to be a little out of practice considering the amount of time since he was last able to waterbend; amazingly it gave the opposite effect—he was better than ever.

"You'll always be my Sifu, Katara." He protested lightly.

"I guess so. Remember you learned everything from _me_ mister, so I'll always be able to take you in a fight." She joked.

"I don't think _I'll _last in a fight with you."

"Why not?"

He self-consciously scratched the back of his head, "I don't think that I'd forgive myself if I ever hurt you."

"Hey," she touched his shoulder, "_I'm _your Sifu remember? Didn't I just say that I could take you in a fight? I won't let you go easy on me."

"You'd kill me before I could."

She laughed, he laughed and all was better in the world.

That is—until he remembered the very reason he asked her to waterbend with him so early in the morning at this particular time. Sokka and Toph couldn't keep Zen away from the camp forever, they could barely stand the thought of him—and they were weighing all their luck on Aang. Stealing a glance at her just made the nervous tingles in his body erupt into flames of indecision and doubt. What if it didn't work? What if she pushed him away? What if she hated him? Or worse—what if she left him? The group? Forever? He tried to stop himself but as soon as the questions started, so did the awful scenarios of complete ridiculousness. He imagined one where she pushed him away, hated him and ran away with Zen in the sunset; another where she kissed him back and they were together forever, more where she usually ended up marrying Zen or ending up dead. There was even one crazy thought where it turned out Zen was the Avatar…

"How do you think the others are doing?" Katara suddenly asked, turning a little dream-like.

He shrugged, "I dunno."

"Do you like Zen?"

The bluntness of her question made him double back in panic—_she knew_. He stared a little wide-eyed, "Oh uh, yeah. Sure he's…he's _great_."

"You don't like him do you?"

"Why would you say that? I like everyone."

"But you don't like Zen." It was more a statement than a question.

"No I—"

"_Aang_." The look in her eyes made him spill it.

"Okay fine no I don't. I don't really like him."

"Why not?" she sounded a little offended. "Why does everyone hate him but me?"

"He's…new."

"_New_?"

He tried to explain, "Well…we're in the Fire Nation and he's, _Fire Nation _and there's the invasion thing and the fact we don't know him well enough to trust him—I mean remember what happened with Jet? We sort of trusted him at the spot and he tried to drown an entire town…"

"But he isn't Jet and Jet turned out good in the end anyway…for some reason you guys are being more _distant _to Zen. I mean, I like him, isn't that enough?"

Aang felt a certain annoyance pang in his chest at her words, "That isn't really a reason to trust him Katara." He said a little bitingly.

"Don't you trust me and my judgement?"

"Yes I do but…" he trailed off unwilling to speak the rest of his thought.

"But…what?" she asked, raising her brow.

"Katara…you _like _him and that's a reason itself we shouldn't trust him."

She crossed her arms, "What do you _mean_?"

He knew he was going to regret this, "Well—you like _like _him. It's better if you don't get attached to him. We're going to leave anyway. It won't really work out between you guys—he doesn't even know you're from the Water Tribe, how do we know he won't stab us in the back as soon as he finds out the truth?"

"Hey!" she shouted indignantly, "I know him better than that, Zen won't betray me!"

"How do you that?"

"Because I know him!"

"That isn't enough."

Her eyes flashed and for a moment Aang thought they were silver, "You're starting to sound like Sokka, always suspicious and untrusting! I _know _Zen, and we're happy together—why isn't that enough for you? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I want you to be happy." _just not with him_, Aang thought bitterly.

"I can't believe you guys! Always treating me like some stupid girl that doesn't know any better. Haven't I proven that I'm not helpless enough times already? Or wasn't saving your life enough?"

"Katara, I think a war's a pretty good excuse for going nuts about your sister having a boyfriend from the _enemy _Nation." He said, stressing the 'enemy'.

She threw her hands up in aggravation, "There you go _again_ about the Fire Nation thing! It doesn't matter to me where he's from! Just because he's from the Fire Nation doesn't mean he's evil! Think about Zuko's uncle! If it wasn't for him, we'd be _dead_."

"There are exceptions, I admit that, but not with every single person we come across! I find it seriously unlikely that a teenager would not be all for his own Nation. And why do you care about him so much anyway? You hardly know him!"

She glared acidly, "I love him okay? I _love _him. And he loves me! It doesn't matter where we're from as long as we love each other!

The words stung him, terribly. He felt as if his heart was ripped straight out of his chest and trampled on—but he tried to remind himself, it was just the mind-control talking. She didn't really love Zen. It was just the mind-control. It was just the mind-control. It was just the mind-control.

_It was just the mind-control._

"Katara—listen to yourself, how can you love him? You've barely known him for a week!" he tried reasoning, swallowing the lump in his throat at her words.

"With love it doesn't matter how long!" the water swished around their knees for a sharp moment. He realized he had to be more gentle with her.

"Katara, he doesn't _know _you. To him, you're just a girl from the Colonies."

"I more to him than just some _girl_." She snapped. "You don't know a thing about him! He loves me!" she shoved his chest, making him fall over in the water; he could see the steam blow out her ears.

"Katara, try to understand. He—"

"No! _You _try to understand! You guys are all the same! Cynical and just _stubborn_. Zen is more than just a boy! I'm more to him than just a girl! Why can't you see that? We love each other! Why isn't that enough for you?" her eyes started flashing silver and the water surrounding their knees started to swirl dangerously, swishing and flying like miniature cyclones.

He realized just then he pushed her too far.

She started screaming, roaring words that were drowned out by the whirlpool of water surrounding her, Aang recoiled with fear. Zen had such a strong hold on her that she wasn't even Katara anymore. He was terrified, if he couldn't get Katara to calm down, he was sure that someone would find them and rat them out to the soldiers. And he wasn't sure that he could wrap his tattoos up in that time.

"Katara! Calm down! Someone might hear us!" he shouted over the water washing all over him.

She ignored his words. The water was swirling dangerously around them now, climbing higher and higher with every passing second. If Aang didn't do something now, they'd surely be captured.

"KATARA!"

He tried grabbing the water out of her control, but she was too angry, too brain-washed, far too gone and powerful to grab the slightest drop out of her grip. He then tried trapping her in an earth dome, but she just cut her way out of it like it was butter—her eyes were clouded silver-blue, like Toph's eyes. She was beautiful but terrifying.

Frighteningly terrifying.

He tried knocking her off her feet—and it worked—for about a minute before she covered her legs in ice, keeping herself grounded quite nicely to the lake's seabed, which had opened all around him like a ring.

"Katara! You have to stop! You need to snap out if it! Someone might find us!"

It was useless. It seemed Katara had gone blind, deaf and mute at exactly the same moment—she didn't do anything but snarl silently, glaring at him with her abnormal cloudy blue eyes.

For a second, Aang gave up. For a second, Aang couldn't do anything but stare hopelessly, the fear and helplessness gnawing his insides out.

For a second, he lost hope.

Then the next second came along and Aang had a crazy idea. He didn't even think of the consequences—later, when he thinks about it, he'd almost believe he'd been possessed to do it.

Staring defiantly, Aang took a deep, slow breath, pushing the sound of rushing water out of his ears and concentrating deeply to his core. Opening his eyes, he raised his arms, parting the water cleanly through the middle. Katara's bending was strong, but he was still the Avatar—he managed to temporarily break through the swirling ring of sharp water Katara had formed around herself. He ran.

He wasted no time sprinting through the path, grabbing Katara's face and crashing his lips on hers.

* * *

A/N: DON'T HATE ME. I'M SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW?

_PhantomPotterGirl_


	5. Disaster Averted

A/N: I apologise for being MIA for months but honestly I don't know what's wrong with me. I have school and fucking important life-changing exams in December and June, so I don't really have time to think about writing-that, and I'm lazy and have recently been obssessed with another fandom which is also taking up a lot of my spare time. Piled with extra stuff like afterschool history classes, hiking trips and afterschool rollerskating which I will soon be taking-there isn't really time for writing. But don't worry, I'm not going to abandon my stories or this site, I'm just going to be away for a while sorting out the mess which is my life. Again, I'm incredibly sorry for being absent for ages and then coming back with this shitty excuse of a chapter. Feel free to hate me for it.

Disclaimer: _fuck whhyyyy_

* * *

**A Date With Disaster**

_Chapter Five: Disaster Averted_

* * *

Dragging her weary limbs was more difficult than she imagined it would be.

Behind her, Sokka and lover-boy _Zen_ were engaged in conversation about the possibility of man-eating termites. How it ended from Toph 'wanting' a boyfriend to possible mutation of wood-eating bugs—she'll never know. It was late afternoon when they came back, yet the sky was still bright and cheery.

Toph wanted to kill it.

She opted rather, to think about Aang, and whether or not he was man enough to go through with her suggestion. Who knows, maybe he _did _do it. She hoped so—she couldn't handle another tenth round of let's-see-how-many-faces-Katara-can-make-in-a-second. It was terrible enough when she first started going nuts, but it seemed as more the days went by, she grew crazier and more restless by the second. If anyone—_Aang _was definitely the one only person who could snap her out of mind-control.

But then again—this was _Aang_ she was talking about.

Of course he didn't do anything.

He probably just knocked her out or something.

* * *

"Hey Aang!" Sokka called excitedly (the concept of man-eating bugs he could unleash on the people he hated was limitless).

He was tired. And wet. His was also still walking around without his shirt on. He was _exhausted_. The last thing Aang wanted to encounter was on an awful day like this was more _people_—sighing, he scrambled to the banks to find his shirt and shoes. After he made sure all of his tattoos were covered, he showed himself.

Immediately, Zen butted in with glancing eyes, "Where's Katara?"

Annoyed, he replied, "She's sleeping."

"Sleeping? It's the afternoon." Sokka said suspiciously.

"We were…dancing. And she got tired—she's resting. We danced a lot. Flips and everything." Aang twirled his fingers.

"Then why are you wet?" Toph smirked.

"I was…doing a flip—and I fell, in the water."

"Did you, now?" she said inquiringly.

"Yes."

"Hm." Toph turned away.

"I didn't know she could dance." Zen muttered.

Suddenly Aang snapped, "There's a _lot_ you don't know about Katara. I hardly doubt she'd tell you everything she can do after _one _date."

Zen's eyes widened a little at the outburst.

Aang simply glared, unable to control himself from the anger burning inside him. Sokka, choosing to ignore the obvious tension between the two, turned to Aang and proceeded to excitedly tell him about the man-eating termites, again, ignoring Aang's weak (but polite) protests to shut up. Zen bid goodbye, understanding that he was not wanted.

_Good, at least he can understand _something, Aang thought bitterly.

The last few hours didn't go so well for him.

In fact, it might've been the worst few hours of his life. His life sucked.

He usually blamed his luck on it, but he was convinced now, his life was just like an entire cosmic joke to the universe.

…

Fucking _universe_.

* * *

She collapsed immediately.

At first, he didn't know what to do.

She was angry—about to blow their cover and everything, he kissed her, she fainted and now, he was panicking.

What would _you _do in a situation like this?

It would've been a lie to say that Aang wasn't disappointed that she fainted, was he _that bad _at kissing? He couldn't be _that bad_…could he? Why did she faint though? It's highly unlikely someone would faint from the atrocious smell of someone's breath…

_Focus Aang, you've got an unconscious Katara on your hands_, Aang's head scolded him.

The rushing water that flung back over his knees brought his attention back to the fact that Katara was _flat out lying all over him_. Blushing, and trying to keep as much distance between them as possible, he dragged her back to the campsite and tucked her into her sleeping bag. The thought of dressing her was completely off his head and he couldn't find the energy in himself to do anything else but collapse as soon as possible and pass out. The day was stressful enough worrying over kissing her, the added fact that she _fainted _on him was just embarrassing—if Toph and Sokka ever found out about it—he couldn't believe handling the mortification of their teasing.

As soon as her head hit the sleeping bag, her eyes shot wide open and the abruptness of the action caused Aang to be flung back onto the ground in surprise, hitting his head on a rock.

"Aang!" Katara shouted surprised.

"I'm _fine_." He muttered, rubbing his sore head. "How are you?"

"Me?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, are _you _okay?"

Very confused, she asked, "Why would I not be okay?"

Suspiciously, Aang frowned, "What—what do you remember?"

In genuine confusion, she scrunched her nose in concentration for a moment and thought deeply.

She blinked, "You asked me to waterbend with you today. Why am I in my sleeping bag? Did we finish? Are the others back? Or are they still in town?"

…

Wait a minute.

…she _forgot _what happened? She didn't remember?

Hold on.

_How_?

But…but—_how_? How is that _possible_? Something like _that_…you can't just forget something like that…

Unable to answer her question, Aang felt something painful explode in his chest.

She…she didn't remember.

He had put his life on the line, their friendship, his feelings; the risk of exposure, everything—and she could not remember a single thing.

He…he needed to think.

"Go back to sleep Katara." He finally said.

"But—"

Impassively: "No Katara, you need to rest. Sleep."

"Aang—"

"_Katara_."

For some reason, the look on his face, the tone of his voice—she felt like his heart would break in half if she didn't listen. He looked so guarded, the feeling that he'd shatter through that façade in a second worried her—but she couldn't find it in herself to push him. She felt that she didn't want to know what he was thinking.

So, throwing her questions into the deep crevices of her mind, she nodded wearily, leaned back and shut her eyes to sleep in tired bliss.

* * *

The wind howled, the ocean raged and the stars twinkled furiously.

Oh god.

_She didn't remember_.

* * *

"He did something to her. She was unable to respond to me, I believe the mind link has been shattered." it hissed angrily.

"_You fool_! How could you let this happen?" he thundered.

"I do not know!"

"Gah! Then we cannot wait any longer! End him, _now_, before any more damage is done!"

"I will."

In that finality, the shady figure stepped away quickly from the alleyway and continued on his way home. His amber eyes flashing silver to green in seconds, his increasing anger and frustration taking his strides into powerful stomps on the pavement.

"_Aang_…" He snarled dangerously.

* * *

A/N: Please review, blah blah you guys know the drill already.

(Feel free to ignore this part, this is just something I put in about myself because I feel like bragging a litte)

Btw: I got a subject award! It's an award for someone who got the highest score in one of their exams in the end-of-year examinations! Guess what I got it for? English Literature! ...Funny thing is that I forgot to bring my literature books to the exam-yet I still got the highest! :D So I'm feeling pretty awesome right now :)

_PhantomPotterGirl_


End file.
